


Peace

by geckoed



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoed/pseuds/geckoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little one shot a few years after the end of the Peacekeeper Wars. </p>
<p>A gift for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Crichton was staring at the stars, like he did on so many nights, when Aeryn walking into the room. She paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame, as she studied her husband. He looked at peace. It was still strange to see such calm on his face. For years, they had fought. They had fought each other, for each other, against the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans. They had fought for money, for what was right, for the right to live. They had fought and run for so long that peace was unsettling. It was, almost, unnatural for Aeryn. Her fighter instincts, her fear that there was someone or something coming for them had never faded. There were moments when the hair on the back of her neck would stand up and her gut would clench. Her fingers would twitch and she would reach for her gun, waiting for the attack. It would only last a few seconds and then she would relax. She would remind her self that there was peace, peace that they had created for the universe – for their son. 

“Are you going to come in or are you going to keep lurking in the doorway like a spy?” Crichton asked. His eyes never left the star but he was smiling. It was that sneaky little smile that she hadn’t seen for so long. It had been four years since the end of the Peacekeeper Wars but they were still learning how to smile again. There had been so few smiles in that last year before war. 

“I rather like it here,” Aeryn replied, just to be difficult. 

“Is that so?” John said. Slowly, he turned around and ran his eyes up her body. She felt a slow grin spread across her face. She liked it when he looked at her like that. The way his sparkling blue eyes lingered at all the right spots made her heart beat a little faster.

“What are you doing in here? D ‘Argo was looking for you,” Aeryn said. Slowly, she was walked up to her husband and rested a hand on his shoulder. He leaned his head against her side and closed his eyes, “Was he?” 

“Yes, he insisted that you tell him about his birth. Apparently, the way I tell it is too boring for our son,” Aeryn said with a chuckle. 

“That’s because you leave out all the explosions,” John said. Aeryn rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of John’s head. He sighed and looked up at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before D ‘Argo came running into the room, “Dad!”

Crichton smiled and ran to meet his son. In one sweeping gesture, John lifted D ‘Argo in his arms and spun him around in a circle. The little boy burst into screeches of delight as he was carried around the room. Aeryn smiled and rested a hand on the back of her neck. This was peace, she reminded herself. Her husband and her son were safe. There was no wormhole technology to protect. There were no Peacekeepers to outrun. There was only her family, Moya, and Pilot. 

“Dad, tell me about the day I was born,” D ‘Argo demanded. He had his tiny hands on John’s face and was staring at him intently. The little boy had his father’s eyes. They were sparkling blue and were just as intense as John’s. He really was just a tiny version of his father. Aeryn hoped that as he grew that some of her own features would make themselves apparent. 

“How about this, champ, you go to your room and get ready for the most exciting story ever. I will be down there in a few minutes, I just need to finish talking to your mom,” John said as he put D ‘Argo down. D’ Argo glanced at his mother and frowned, “Do you have to keep talking? You guys talk all the time.”

“Now, D ‘Argo, patience was the first thing we learned on the battle-cruiser. That is something every strong warrior needs,” Aeryn said. She looked her son in the eye, trying her hardest not to smile. He always looked so flustered when she mentioned the way she was raised. Once, he had mentioned that he wanted to be a warrior like his parents but every time she imparted lessons that were not to his liking he decided he’d rather be a physician or a scholar. 

“But I don’t want to be a warrior anymore,” D ‘Argo mumbled. Aeryn laughed and walked over to her son. She knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his soft, pink cheeks. She kissed his forehead and smiled, “Of course you don’t, my darling. What is it that you want to be now?”

“A politician!” the little boy shouted with a huge grin on his. Aeryn’s eyes grew a little wide and she looked at John. He was looking at his son with a smile. 

“Well, my future politician, patience is still a virtue,” Aeryn said. She was trying not to laugh. No doubt, the boy had been talking to Rygel again. The Hynerian was always boasting about his former days as Dominar to the young boy. D ‘Argo was pouting again and looking at his father with large eyes. Aeryn sighed, knowing that her husband could not resist the little boy. John smiled and said, “Alright, champ. I’ll be in your quarters in a few.”

D ‘Argo nodded and ran into the corridor. Aeryn looked at John, “Will you ever be able to say no to him?”

“Ask me that when he’s asking to borrow the sports car for the first time,” John replied. Aeryn rolled her eyes at the Earth-reference. She would never really understand all that Earth stuff, no matter how hard she tried to keep track of the various entertainment things that John was constantly referencing. John crossed the room and continued to stare at the stars. Aeryn followed him and entwined her fingers with his, “Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?” John asked. He turned to her and rubbed his thumb up and down hers. She looked down at their hands and squeezed a little tighter, “You know what.”

She watched him disappear for a few seconds. His blue eyes growing dark and closed off while he searched for an answer, “Yes and no. I miss the knowing but I don’t miss the danger. I don’t miss the risk of losing you. I would never trade our life now for what I used to have.”

She nodded and closed her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him press his lips to her hair and she smiled. She understood him completely. They had lost so much since he had fallen through that wormhole. They had lost friends and family. They had lost their homes. No sane person would choose the nightmarish life they had lead over this bliss. 

“Do you miss it? The fighting, I mean,” John asked, softly. He sounded so unsure of the question. As if he was afraid of the answer. 

“I was raised a warrior. For years, all I knew was the battle and following orders. But being with you and the others on Moya has changed me. I’m no longer the battle-hungry soldier I was and there are moments when I yearn for the fight. But I would never trade the life I love for what was before. Never,” Aeryn replied. She had opened her eyes and was looking at the stars as she spoke. There were so many of them. She had been raised on a ship. She’d spent her whole life among the stars; more at home in the vastness of space than she ever was on a planet. But she would never get over the infinite number of stars there were. They were constantly being born, growing, and dying; it was an endless cycle. 

Sighing, she looked at John. He, too, was staring at the stars. He was so focused on them that for a second she felt that he had forgotten that she was there too. When he still had the wormhole technology burning a hole into his brain, he spent hours, sometimes days, absorbed by those stars. She squeezed his hand again, hoping to bring him back to her. Slowly, he looked at his wife and smiled. It was a sad smile that pulled at her heart. Slowly, she stood on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. He had closed his eyes and the sadness melted away, “Do you love John Crichton?”

“Yes. Do you love Aeryn Sun?”

“Beyond hope,” John replied. Aeryn reached up and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and squeezed. She reached up and dug her fingers into the hair at the base of his head, pulling him into her even harder. They stood there for a few minutes, absorbed in each other until Pilot’s voice broke the moment, “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

John and Aeryn pulled away from each other, leaving their foreheads barely touching. Aeryn looked at her husband. He was smiling contently with his eyes closed. He looked at peace. Sighing, Aeryn answered, “It’s no problem, Pilot. What is it?”

“It’s just that young D ‘Argo wanted me to remind Crichton that he is waiting in his quarters. He was most insistent that I pass this message on immediately,” Pilot replied. Aeryn rolled her eyes and John laughed. How very like their son. 

“Tell him that I’m on my way,” John said. Aeryn threw her hair back and looked at Crichton with a smile. He kissed her on the forehead and gave her another hug before he walked out of the room. Aeryn stayed in the same spot for a few minutes, staring at the vast number of stars. This is peace, she reminded herself before she followed her husband.


End file.
